Hierophant Green
|japname = |user = Noriaki Kakyoin |namesake = The Hierophant (tarot card) |gender = Male |mangadebut = Vol. 13 Ch. 118 The Terrible Invader |animedebut = Episode 28 Who Shall Judge?! |seiyuu = |destpower = C |speed = B |range = A |durability = B |precision = C |potential = D }} |Haierofanto Gurīn}} is the Stand of Noriaki Kakyoin featured in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Hierophant Green is an elastic and remote Stand, capable of 'scouting' (as seen in the manga series in the fight against Strength) and performing actions from a distance. Kakyoin has possessed this Stand since birth. Appearance/Personality Hierophant Green appears humanoid, but robotic and with yellow eyes, and has green-colored appendages textured similarly to that of a cantaloupe. The exterior features sport a cream-white or beige color (as seen in the anime and video game). The composition of this Stand isn't solid; instead, it is a lengthy coil that can unravel at a moment's notice. Whenever the green appendages glow, the Stand is priming for an attack, such as Emerald Splash. It is only slightly taller than Kakyoin himself, though it can stretch itself to great lengths. This Stand appears to not have a personality, serving Kakyoin without hesitation or question (though Kakyoin mentions it hates wide open spaces). It represents the Tarot Card The Hierophant. Abilities Hierophant Green is a unique Stand, the very first Long-Range Stand shown in the series, and it has a large amount of abilities to assist it in combat and scouting. Hierophant Green is also very sensitive to movement and can react very quickly. Its appendages can deliver an electrical shock in some cases. However, the Stand is relatively weak in direct hand-to-hand combat, as a trade-off for its great distance-based abilities. *'Coiled Body': As Hierophant Green is not a physical manifestation, but instead just a group of connected membranes, it is able to stretch itself to cover long distances. This means that, if attacked, it can simply uncoil itself to avoid damage, without hurting Kakyoin himself (as shown in the battle against Death Thirteen). The unfurled strips can be used not only to scout the layout, as anything the Stand "hears" transmits back to the user, but also can weave out a net that detects the enemy's movements, as during the battle with Lovers and DIO. **'Tentacles': Hierophant Green can extend tentacles from its feet as a mean of detection, able to sense minimum vibration as well as distinguishing decoys. It can also form a Bound Field 'for area effect, as large as 20m radius. **'Marionette Control: Hierophant Green's most unusual ability, by extending its coils and sliding them into a person, Kakyoin is able to control that person. Hierophant Green is also capable of sliding into a normal person's body, allowing Kakyoin complete control of the person. This serves to protect Hierophant Green from attacks, as very few people are willing to attack an innocent person. Additionally, he can completely destroy the controlled being's air passage as he emerges, as well as the host's internal organs. When this ability is first used, Kakyoin is shown holding a marionette by the strings, but it is unknown if this is actually part of the ability, or just for dramatic effect. * : Hierophant Green's most powerful ability. It gathers energy into its body, causing it to glow bright green, before firing off a large amount of energy which takes the form of emeralds. The blast's range and shotgun-like dispersion, along with its incredible destructive power and high speed, make Hierophant Green an extremely capable combatant. Before the blast is fired, a green slime-like material covers Hierophant Green's hands, a byproduct of the large amount of energy the attack is giving off. Interestingly, it seems that though this blast is extremely powerful, it is not extremely taxing on neither Kakyoin nor Hierophant Green. Gallery HierophantGreen2.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Hierophantgreen.jpg|Hierophant Green using Emerald Splash Hierophant inside D13.png|Hierophant Green inside Death Thirteen HGreen_ASB.png|Hierophant Green in the game All Star Battle C2Nas.png|Hierophant Green Action-figure KakyoinStandCard.png|Kakyoin, Hierophant Green, and taror card "The Hierophant" EmeraldSplash.png|Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash in the Anime. hierophant green.jpg Hierophant fulbody.png|Full body Kakyoin Hierophantgreen jojoeoh.jpg|Hierophant Green Illustration, Eyes of Heaven HierophantGreenOVAconcept.png|Hierophant Green's concept art for the OVA Trivia ver, Episode 30.)]] * His mouth is shown in the Chapter 123, page 12. * For the duration of his introductory chapters while under DIO's influence, Kakyoin refers to his Stand as . This may have been the Stand's original name. It is only rechristened "Hierophant Green" when the Joestar party's ensemble of Stands are presented after Avdol names Jotaro's Stand. References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part III Stands